leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Miss Fortune/Estrategia
Uso de sus Habilidades * aumenta su velocidad de movimiento con su pasiva si no es atacada por una unidad enemiga. Evita ser golpeado para mantener su pasiva. Está es una pasiva excepcional cuando quieres llegar al carril rápido o acercarte a un enemigo rápidamente, además puedes hacer roaming para ayudar o emboscar carriles. * Utiliza para hostigar a los campeones enemigos. Lánzala sobre un súbdito o campeón enemigo, si hay un campeón enemigo detrás de ellos hará que rebote hacia él e infligirá daño adicional. * puede golpear a enemigos que estén en los arbustos, incluso sin visión. Utiliza esto como ventaja para hacer que rebote sobre un súbdito/campeón enemigo visible, y que golpee al objetivo en los arbustos. * Puedes activar mientras el disparo de está en el aire y aún así aplicará la debilitación al golpear. * Utiliza para atacar a oponentes que tengan una regeneración de vida, robo de vida o curación alta como la de los hechizos o objetos. La debilitación de Heridas Graves de reducirá su habilidad para curarse y posiblemente obtengas un asesinato más fácil debido al efecto. * Activa para destruir torretas más rápido. * Las habilidades de le permiten limpiar súbditos más rápido que muchos otros campeones, pero necesita farmear una gran cantidad de oro con el fin de tener éxito contra otros campeones. puede y debería ser usada todo el juego para farmear grupos débiles de súbditos. destruirá instantáneamente incluso a los grupos más largos de súbditos, pero generalmente es mejor guardarla para combates de equipo debido a su largo enfriamiento, a menos que una torre o inhibidor esté en grave peligro por las oleadas de súbditos. * ralentiza unidades enemigas, incluyendo campeones, utilízala para prevenir que los campeones con baja vida se escapen y otorgarles a tus compañeros de equipo un asesinato adicional, o disparala detrás de ti mientras corres (con precaución) para ralentizar a los perseguidores enemigos. * tienen un tiempo de lanzamiento notable cuando se activa, así que ten cuidado al usarla cuando corres de un oponente. Puedes compensar la pérdida de movimiento usando o . * provee visión cuando es activada, así que utilízala en arbustos o puntos de emboscada para evitar ser emboscado. * Utiliza antes de utilizar para mantener a tus enemigos en el área de efecto de . * es capaz de pasar a través de paredes; utiliza esto para sorprender a los enemigos abraza torretas. * También, toma ventajas de un aturdimiento o inmovilización, como o . * es una habilidad de canalización, por lo que un aturdimiento o silencio puede interrumpirla. Asegúrate de que te encuentras fuera del alcance de los enemigos con Control de Masas mientras lanzas de forma que no pueda ser interrumpida * Todas las habilidades de son más fuertes a mediados del juego. es casi imparable al nivel 6. Al nivel 18, el daño base difícilmente hará algún rasguño a la mayoría de los enemigos, sin embargo, el efecto de aplicación de la pasiva de Disparos Impuros será adecuado para matar a los asesinos que vayan por ti. Utiliza su tiempo efectivamente para empujar con fuerza a mediados del juego así está preparada para el daño pesado que necesita de los objetos al final del juego. * Su definitiva es estupenda para robar el Barón Nashor, asegúrate de usarla muy pronto, ya que el daño aumenta rápidamente con cada acumulación. Uso de su Build is a team-oriented Marksman that can be played in different ways, offering her team an array of options few other Marksmen can match with superb damage. In exchange, she trades any escape mechanism and safety, making her very vulnerable during team fights and, overall, an easy target to focus. Ofensiva: *Being a strong bully in lane, benefits from attack damage greatly. Sometimes a or two can set her ahead due to sustain and bonus health. Given her natural dominance in the early stage of the game, any small lead can become a big advantage for . *An early can be very powerful on , as scales very well with attack damage, it provides armor penetration, and useful cool down reduction. It also builds into later on. *Because of her back-line nature, works very well as 's first big item. The bonus AD is great on her and the sustain is essential. *A common strategy is to build around by getting a in combination with ; start a team fight with a heavy AoE CC or lock-down move and unleash . Since it deals physical damage in such a large cone, it applies stacks very quickly to all the targets hit. This can cause massive armor shred and damage in the first seconds of a fight, giving and her team great advantage. * can be built as a conventional Marksman with and combo, focusing on sustained damage rather than AoE burst. increases her attack speed substantially, making the combo even deadlier. * is another good item if you are focusing on sustained damage, and being particularly effective against high health targets. It's important for to have enough armor penetration and attack speed in order to maximize its value. Defensiva: *Being one of the less mobile Marksmen once in battle, a can prevent or at least deter enemies from spending a valuable spell on . Preferred against teams with very few important crowd control spells or large nukes. *Alternatively, a can provide magic resistance and the ability to remove powerful crowd control spells for lock down. Plus, it can later be built into , which provide the same benefits and a substantial AD increase. *Another common pick for Marksmen is , which makes less attractive as a primary target. However, beware; roaming and dying to enemies when teammates are at distance renders 's passive useless. * is another good early pick, albeit not common on Marksmen. It helps by defending against strong magic damage nukes like and preventing spells like from finishing off. Also, it can be upgraded to later on, providing even more AD. *Large health items like and are not considered optimal as they can be easily countered by health shredding items. Furthermore, the lack of resistances weakens the value of raw health. **With that said, can become a great chasing tool if paired with , , and . *Another unconventional choice for Marksmen is . This item should be considered however, when the enemy team has strong threats that rely on auto attacking such as bruisers and enemy marksmen. *A can be bought later in the game to replace boots. It provides many useful stats. Diversidad: *Although it is not often considered, has great synergy with as it amplifies the damage of 's first hit substantially, as well as provides ability power to increase the damage of her other skills. It also gives her more movement speed than most other items, as well as attack damage, ability power, health and mana. Not to mention the Rage passive will allow to move much quicker than she normally does when catching up to enemy champions. Cooldown reduction would be recommended in order to get the most out of the build. *Due to the nature of her kit, can build through several paths and still be viable. Some items like and have limited yet realistic potential; can either apply healing reduction to up to three targets or slowly shred their magic resistance. * A with , and will give a total of 544 movement speed with . This build can be considered for moving around the map very quickly, however it sacrifices some of her damage output. also has the Rage passive and combined with allows her to chase opponents very well. *Most of 's abilities provide AP ratios as well, so an AP build can be used with pleasing results. Although not considered viable at a competitive level, the build can still deal good damage with reasonable results. **Since procs and applies on-hit effects, a can be useful when building AP. ** provides a small ratio on auto attacks, which would stack with ' passive and active. **A can fully benefit from its passive due to . **Despite being considered as "hybrid" items, and can be fairly effective when stacking AP. Objetos Recomendados Cómo Contrarrestar * is a rather squishy champion like most other ranged AD carries; pressuring her in lane will minimize her utility. * has no escaping abilities besides her . Harassing her frequently will minimize the effect of her passive. ** If is hit by any source of damage, is immediately removed, use this as an advantage as it removes her mobility. * Quickly move away from and to avoid taking damage. ** However, running straight backwards from can often be one of the worst things you can do, because it has a long range and a widening cone - move sideways or even towards if at melee range to escape fastest. * Before using healing abilities, wait until the debuff from expires. * is a channeling ability, try to interrupt when she channels it. * Like , has some magic damage abilities, so consider building MR/health in addition to straight armor. * If being chased by and if she doesn't have or , landing a ranged ability or auto attack will act as a slow on her since it removes long enough for you to escape. Presentación de Campeones Categoría:Miss Fortune Categoría:Estrategias de Campeones Categoría:Estrategias